The Avatar
by HarrisM12345
Summary: Katara hasn't seen Aang in seven years, and her life has gone downhill. M for safety. No lemon.
1. Katara at the Water Tribe

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was seven years after the war. At first, there were rebels and conflict in the fire nation. But under the guidance of fire lord Iroh. They soon learned that they could be just as happy in a time of peace as they would in a time of war. Happier actually. Sone everyone accepted it. Ozai had soon after his defeat and Azula was locked in jail. It was more like a mandatory hotel, very luxurious. Aang only allowed this because it wasn't really her fault for being evil; she was raised to be by her father. Zuko lives in the palace with his mother, who after almost a year of searching, was found in a refugee camp in the earth kingdom. Aang's work ended some years ago, and today he finally finished the last of his training.

He now was, really, The Avatar.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katara lived in the South Pole. She was always so alone; her brother had moved to the Earth kingdom with Toph when they got married. _Something about them always seemed so right,_ Katara thought. She walked down the icy street of the city Master Pakku and the other water benders from the north really did a great job making her little village a small city. It was a much smaller, due to the fact that they had a smaller population. Katara had tried to keep in touch with Aang, but he only returned a few of her letters in the beginning, none recently. In the last letter he sent her, about two years after the war, he told her that he was getting mail (and fan-mail) from all over the world, and he never could get to all of it, so he had people sort it for him. Sadly, they often threw her letters with the fan-mail, which he needed to start ignoring.

Katara was misrible. She always thought of a happier time, when she, her brother, her best friend, and her secret little crush traveled the world together. As these thoughts passed her mind, a smile would slowly creep across her face. It vanished in an instant when her little daydream bubble popped and she was back in the world again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katara got to her room, slipped into her nightgown, and got under her covers. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_Katara awoke on Appa's back. They were flying over the ocean and she had dozed off._

'_Morning, sugar queen' Toph chanted as she got up. Aang looked over at her from Appa's head and smiled one of his big, wide, signature smiles. _

'_Oh, good, you're awake' Sokka said sarcastically._

'_What does that mean?' She demanded._

'_It means I like you better when you are so soundly asleep, you can't nag' Toph laughed and though Katara was kinda mad, she smiled. _

_It suddenly turned dark and started to rain, and everyone's smiled faded and were replaced by frowns of sorrow. Katara looked over to Aang, he was lying on Appa's head, seemingly asleep. Katara noticed his chest wasn't moving, like he wasn't breathing. She turned him over and saw a huge gash on his back, where she knew he had been struck by lightning. Katara tried to heal him, but he was unresponsive. She started to cry and everything around her slowly faded away._

Katara awoke with tears streaming down her face. She had dreamt about him again. About Aang. She got dressed, got her thing together, and went to go to breakfast at the largest of the buildings in her tribe. It was known as the palace, but it was nothing more than a medium sized, over-decorated building. She was walking when Sokka, who was in town for a while with Toph, ran up next to her.

"Hey Katara, what's up?" He asked, he knew there was something wrong, he had known her for too long to not be able to identify when something was wrong.

"Nothing." She replied in a monotone voice.

"I know that's not true." He said. She did too, but she didn't want tot talk to Sokka about it. Luckily for her, the river made for the boats was in front of her, and though she could walk across it, Sokka would have to take the detour up a staircase, over a bridge, then down the stars again. She took her first step on the water.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" he yelled. Sokka hadn't changed a bit, and it made the little smile she had creep across her face.

She made it to the 'Palace' for breakfast and Sokka was close behind her. She sat down next to the one single man in her tribe who still hadn't proposed to her, Shen.

"Hey Katara." He said.

"Hey." She replied dully. She liked Shen. Not the way she liked Aang, just liked him.

"Somebody's sad. Bad dream?" _How did he know?!? _

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Katara, can I talk to you? You know, in private." He asked. _Damn, that's what they all said before they pulled out the necklace._

"Sure." She said, almost worried. They walked out on to a balcony of the palace.

"Katara, I've known you for a long time," _crap, crap, crap _"and I've thought about it a lot before bringing it up," _crap crap crap! What an I going to do. I can't break his heart, but I don't love him! _"and I don't mean to beat around the bush…"

"Bushes are fine." Katara butted in. They laughed, but he continued very seriously.

"But Katara," _crap! That didn't work _"I love you…" _Aww… shit! _"And I was wondering…" _here we go… _"What's wrong?"

"What?" Katara said, very surprised.

"Katara, you're like a sister to me, and something has been wrong lately, I know it." A single tear slid down Katara's cheek.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Will you really tell me?" Katara nodded as the tear hit the ground. Shen wiped away the moisture left on her cheek ad hugged her.

"Hey! Katara! Where are yo-" Sokka started as he stepped out on to the balcony. "Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be… uh… interrupting something." Sokka backed away and left, of course, thinking that they were somehow a couple.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Katara and Chen sat down to talk over tea at her house.

"So what's bothering you?" He asked

"It's gonna sound stupid, but, It's the avatar." She said. Chen was surprised, nobody has even been upset over the avatar saving the world before, especially not someone who had helped him. "I love him."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

If you reading this and you want me to keep it going, let me know...


	2. Return to the South

Chen loved Katara. Like a sister of course, but loved her all the same. And if she was unhappy because the man she loved was gone, he would have to bring him back.

The next day, he wrote a letter to the avatar, getting the official seal of the water tribe from chief Hakota, just to make sure he got it.

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_My name is Chen, of the southern water tribe. I do not know if you have ever been to the southern water tribe, but everyone here would be overjoyed if you came for a visit. Especially Katara. I hear she misses you. It makes sense, you were her best friend. _

_Happy to serve you,_

_Chen_

He tried to keep it short so that he wouldn't think it was just same fan rambling. He also said that Katara only thought of him as a friend, it wasn't his place to tell him how she really felt.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aang sat in his room in Ba Sing Se, he wanted to go visit Toph, and though he did want to see Sokka, he wouldn't be able to face seeing Katara again. He had to try to forget her. He couldn't uproot her life again; it wouldn't be fair to her. She probably hated him anyway. He hated himself. _Anyway, if Katara wanted to see me, she would have sent some sort of message saying so, _he convinced himself. Just that moment and knock came on the door.

"Your greatness, your mail is here." Aang striated his back and walked in a formal manner to the door. He had been walking formally so often, it was just how he walked now. He opened the door and the man handed him his mail.

"Thank you for not kneeling this time." Aang said. The mailman smiled and nodded. Aang felt that he was the only person who understood that he did not like to be knelt to.

Aang went in the house and looked through his mail. He had started getting less and less mail every day. One of the scrolls caught his eye. It was written on the same blue paper that Katara's letters were always written on. He opened it only to find it was from someone named Chen. He sighed and continued reading. When he saw Katara's name, his heart skipped a beat. And when he read she thought of him as a friend, he was happy and heart-broken at the same time. He was happy that he wouldn't have to worry about them falling in love and him hurting her, but he was heartbroken because he still loved her.

So he decided, after much thought, that he would go. He could be happy only being friends with Katara.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He was sitting on a bed on the ship that Zuko had sent for him. Rereading the letter. His stomach churned when he thought of Katara. He was staring at his hand, in which he held the necklace he had made it hopes to give to Katara so many years ago. It was blue, like her mother's necklace, on one side, and white on the other. In almost a ying yang, but without the dots. There was the insignia of the water tribes carved in the blue side, and the symbol of the air nomads carved in the white. Around the edges was a patter of gems a sapphire, then a diamond, sapphire, diamond, all the way around.

He knew he would never have the chance to give it to her now, but it couldn't hurt for him to dream. He stashed it in his pocket when he heard some on deck yell that they were approaching the water tribe. He ran up onto the deck and stood next to Appa.

"Were almost there." When the ship landed, everyone was already at the dock, looking to see who it was. When Aang became visible, there was a gasp among everyone. He started to walk and every fell to their knees. Through the kneeling people, there was a path that lead right to the palace. Aang walked, as formally as he always did, looking only ahead of himself, not a smile to be seen anywhere on his face. When he approached the Palace, Hakota had just stepped outside. Upon seeing the avatar, he quickly fell to his knees. Katara walked out after him.

"Aang!" she yelled running up to him. Aang spoke in a monotone voice.

"Normally, people kneel and call me 'Avatar Aang'" Katara's smile vanished, Only just as Aang's started to crack. Just before Katara could get on her knees, he said, "Good thing someone remembers how to address me." Katara thought he was being sarcastic, but he threw his arms around her. "I've missed you." He said as a tear of happiness rolled down Katara's cheek.

"I missed you too." She responded. Sokka walked outside in his pajama's.

"Hey, what's going-" Sokka stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw that Aang was standing right in front of him, hugging his sister.

"Hey Sokka," Aang said. Everyone started to stand up and walk away, whispering to each other about the avatar. Sokka stood, dumfounded, there was Aang, right there, in front of him. It took him a minute to process what he was seeing, but finally said,

"Aang, good to have you back!" Sokka gave Aang a big bear hug. Toph yelled from her room for Sokka. "Be right back," he said and ran inside. Aang looked confused at Katara.

"Their married." She said, and Aang could only laugh.

"Umm… Katara," Aang said shakily.

"Yeah," she said, smiling up at Aang.

"Where would I find someone named Chen? I need to talk to his about… official business."

"Oh, Chen," Katara started. Her smile faded. _That's why he's here, official business. _She thought. She led him to Chen's house and knocked on the door. Chen opened the door a minute later. He didn't have a shirt on and Aang could see his well toned abs.

"Hey Katara." He said and pulled her into a hug. "Who's this?"

"This is Aang, the Avatar." Chen bowed. "He says he needs to talk to you."

"Ok then, lets start moving our lips then." Aang followed Chen into the house and Katara stood on the doorstep. "Katara. Aren't you coming?" He asked walking back to the door.

"Um… no, I have to get going." She said quickly.

"Ok, suit yourself." He kissed her on the forehead, the way a mother would. "Stay out of trouble." Katara left and Aang was mad and happy at the same time. He was happy that Katara obviously had a boyfriend, but mad that it wasn't him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"


	3. Katara's Happiness

_[Chen kissed her on the forehead, the way a mother would. "Stay out of trouble." Katara left and Aang was mad and happy at the same time. He was happy that Katara obviously had a boyfriend, but mad that it wasn't him._

"_So, what did you want to talk about?"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Though both Katara and Chen knew that that kiss was nothing more than friendly, Aang saw it differently. Aang wanted to run after Katara, tell her how he felt, slap Chen across the face. Had he only invited him to show off that he had Katara's heart? Sensing Aang's anger, Chen said

"You still love her, don't you?" Aang grit his teeth and turned away. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes. "That's a yes."

"Look, I'm sorry, I can't control how I feel about her. I won't tell her though, I won't ruin what you have." Aang said as a single tear found it's way down his cheek. Chen laughed.

"How sincere," he started in a sing-song voice, "but Katara loves me the way she loves Sokka. Everyone knows it, I'm practically her second brother."

"What?!" Aang said surprised and confused at the same time.

"Katara loves… someone else." He said, almost letting slip Katara's secret.

"Oh," Aang said sadly. At Aang's remark, Chen could only thing about how stupid he was _Wow… this Avatar is pretty thick-headed. No wonder he and Sokka got along so well! _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katara walked down the street humming a song that stayed in her head since Fire Lord Iroh had it performed at a celebratory ball for the fall of his brother and the end of the war.

_Aang was dancing with Toph. The song was really fast and they weren't really dancing WITH each other as much as they were dancing next to each other. The song ended and Aang went to where Katara sat. The next song was slow, Aang held out his hand._

"_Would you dance with me?" He asked. Katara said nothing but stood, smiling and blushing at the same time. Katara put her arms around Aang's shoulders and he put his hands on her waist. _

_Winter, Spring_

_Summer and Fall_

_Four seasons_

_Fo-o-o-ur loves_

_Four seasons_

_Fo-o-o-ur loves_

Katara stared into his beautiful grey eyes. He was at least an inch taller than her now, and he seemed so much older than he was. The song died down and she noticed Aang's face closer to hers. She closed her eyes and felt his soft lips on hers.

Katara snapped out of her flashback when she heard Sokka running up behind her.

"Katara! Wait up!" He yelled. He caught up with Katara and asked her, "Are you going to breakfast?" Katara laughed, of coarse that's what Sokka was thinking about.

"Yeah," she said as they approached canal. Sokka sighed'

"See you there." He knew she would get there before him, not having to go up and over the bridges.

"I'll walk with you." Katara said. She smiled at her brother and he smiled back. They walked together to the Palace

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katara and Sokka sat down to eat. Soon Aang and Chen joined them. Toph had already eaten and was out with one of Katara's friends buying a new coat. She fell in the canal in her last one…

Sokka was happy because his sister, who he loved and adored so much, was not only happy, but was opening up to him.

"Hey, Sokka." Katara started.

"Eah." He said through a mouthful of food.

"There's something I need to tell you… about Aang." She said hesitantly.

"Speak of the devil, here he comes." He turned to the front door and yelled, "AANG!!! OVER HERE!" Aang and Chen walked over.

"How are my two best friends dong?" Aang asked. Chen knew that he shouldn't have said that, he knew it would break Katara's heart. He was right.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katara's heart dropped into her stomach. _That's all he sees me as? A friend._ She blinked back her tears as Aang sat down next to her. He put her hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said, jerking her head away from looking at him. A tear found it's way out of her eye and down her cheek.

"Katara," Sokka said, "why are you crying?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

"I have to go." She said quietly, she stood up and ran out of the room. She went to the edge of the iceberg. Sokka and Chen, who had ran out after her, had just caught up to see Katara jump of the edge of the iceberg. Their hearts skipped a beat before they saw her rise again, being carried by a spiral of water. The spiral shot forward into the ocean. Chen followed her on his own spiral of water and Sokka was left there to figure out what to do. He suddenly heard a loud groan from the stables.

"Appa?" He asked as he ran in the stables, Appa groaned again. "Appa!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chen was next to Katara, arm around her shoulder when Sokka flew up behind them. Katara was crying her eyes out. Sokka held out his hand and she grabbed it and climbed on Appa. Then he helped Chen on and they flew back.

"Katara," Sokka started, "what's going on?"

"Remember what I was saying at breakfast?" She asked.

"You need to tell me something about Aang." Sokka said confused. Katara started to cry again. A lump in her throat forbid her from talking. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Chen's.

"Should I tell him?" Chen asked her. Katara nodded and Chen turned to Sokka. "She loves Aang."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

please review!


	4. Hey everyone v2

Hey everyone! Just want to let you know that the story is about to take a turn to the M side! If anyone has a problem with that, let me know 

I just thought of a question?  
The only reason it would go to M is cause Aang sees Katara'a silhuette as she is in the shower... is that M material, or still T?


	5. The Thick Headed

Hilo, sorry that im such an idiot, but i kinda forgot to put in this part f the story... mybad...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_How are my two best friends doing?" Aang asked._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Chen turned to Sokka. "She loves Aang."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sokka said. "I don't get it! Aren't you guys, like, together, or something?"

"What?!?" Katara screamed at him, more upset than surprised. It made sense for Sokka to think something stupid.

"Well, that day, on the balcony, I thought-"

"Don't even finish that!" Katara yelled.

"So how have you already fallen in love with Aang? He's only been here for a couple of hours."

"I haven't JUST fallen in love with him." _ Wow… Sokka IS that oblivious! _"I've loved him since…"

"Since what?!?" Sokka said in his overprotective big brother voice. "Since we were traveling?!?" Katara nodded. "But you guys were so… little." He said with lack of a better word. At any other time, Katara would have laughed, but now, she started crying again. Appa got closer to the iceberg and they could all see Aang standing at the edge, which only made Katara cry harder. When Appa landed, Katara avoided Aang's eyes and ran off. He tried to run after her, but Sokka grabbed his shoulder. Aang turned around, but before he could even open his mouth to speak, Sokka shook hi head. _ What the hell is going on?!? _Aang thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aang was to stay in a guest room at the Palace that night. The room right next to Katara's. He fell asleep quickly, his head barely having enough time to hit the pillow.

He and Katara had the same dream that night.

_They were dancing to the most beautiful music_

_Winter, Spring_

_Summer and Fall_

_Four seasons_

_Fo-o-o-ur loves_

_Four seasons_

_Fo-o-o-ur loves_

_And then, they kissed._

Katara awoke and sighed, realizing it was only a dream. She fell back to lie on her bed. Aang was here, she should be happy, right? No, it only made her sadder. She finally pulled herself out of bed and went across the hall to take her shower. The shower was surrounded by walls on three sides and had a fogged glass door in front. She had only just begun to wash her hair when she heard voices in the hallway. It was Aang and Sokka.

"There isn't another bathroom?!?" Aang asked surprised.

"Nope, but don't worry, there is no way you could see whoever was in the shower anyway. Just go." Sokka responded. Aang sighed. Katara heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Katara said. Aang heart skipped a beat. _Katara's in there! Oh shit!_ After a moment Katara said,

"Is anyone there?"

"Um…" Aang said nervously

"Are you coming in or not?" Katara demanded. Aang stepped in the room and realized that though he couldn't see her in the shower, he could still see her silhouette. He quickly looked away from the outline of her naked body and turned to the toilet. After he had flushed, he turned back to look at the shower. Katara knew he was watching and decided to put on a little bit of a show.

She reached for the soap and started to caress her body gently. Every time her hands passed over her breast, she heard Aang's heart skip a beat. She let the bar of soap slip through her fingers and slowly leaned over to grab it. She knew he was watching.

Aang stood, dumfounded. Here he was, staring at the naked outline of the woman he loved. She ran over her body with the soap one more time before she turned to the door and met what would have been Aang's gaze.

"Are you watching me?" Katara asked, almost seductively. Aang snapped out of his trance.

"Um… no… uh… I… was… uh… just… um… about to… um… I was… uh..." he swallowed the lump in his throat, "just leaving"

"Oh…" Katara said, trying not to laugh. Aang ran out of the room. Katara smiled to herself. _That was fun._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aang walked back into the hallway where Sokka, who had heard the whole thing, was cracking up.

"Worst. Idea. Ever." Aang said firmly. Sokka laughed harder.


	6. Yeah, It's True

Ok people, I have a very important announcement.

I'm blond.

That's important because I just realized that I accidentally changed Shen's name to Chen. I'm just gonna leave it like that now.

If anyone thinks I need to change it back, please let me know.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At breakfast, Sokka told Chen what happened earlier that morning. They both laughed and Aang's face shone a bright red with embarrassment. He turned his attention away from the two men as Katara and Toph walked through the door and took their seats, Katara next to Aang and Toph next to Katara. She desperately refrained from laughing, and smiling.

"Katara," Aang started to say as she sat. "I'm really sorry… I didn't mean… I was an… I'm sorry." He hung his head. Katara giggled.

"Don't worry." She said. Aang looked up.

"It's just that, you're my best friend, and…" Katara looked away. Her good mood escaped her and Toph could feel it.

"Ok, Aang." Katara said in a desperate attempt to shut him up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katara ate her breakfast in silence. Soon she and Toph left and Sokka turned to face Aang.

"Why do you keep doing that?!?" He asked.

"What?" Aang replied innocently.

"Playing the 'best friend' card." Chen replied, even though the question wasn't directed at him.

"Isn't it obvious that she likes you?" Sokka asked.

"I know' Katara and I have always liked each other. Like I said, we're friends."

"I thought Sokka was the oblivious one." Chen said jokingly.

"Yeah, wait… Hey!" Sokka said.

"What Mr. 'Slow on the intake' here is trying to say is, Katara loves you. She always has." Chen said sternly. Aang's eyes widened.

"No, that can't be true! You guys are just joking with me, aren't you? Aang protested.

"Aang, you don't love her back, do you?" Chen asked.

"That's just the problem, I do." Aang said.

"That's a good thing then, it will all work out." Sokka said.

"No, it won't, you don't understand!" Aang said standing up. He walked out of the dining hall and up the stairs, Sokka and Chen following.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked as Aang opened the door to the room he was staying in.

"It won't work, it can't! You guys just don't get it!"

"Then explain." Chen said.

"I'm the Avatar," Sokka over-exaggerated a gasp and Aang started at him coldly. "The problem with that is, I have to be all over the world, constantly moving. I can't offer her a home, a steady life, any of that. I can't uproot her life like I did all those years ago. I won't." Aang hung his head and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Aang," Chen started, "She complains that you _didn't_ take her with you. She has turned down every proposal from every man in the entire tribe."

"You see, I've already messed up her life!" Aang yelled angrily. He was only angry at himself.

"No Aang, you saved her life." Sokka said. "When we lived here, all she wanted to do was travel the world, learn water bending, fall in love. You gave her all of those things. I admit, you took them away when you left, but you, and only you, can give them back." Aang looked up at Sokka.

"Is… is that true?"

"Yeah, it is." Sokka replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katara walked, Toph latched to her arm, down the streets of her city. Katara had just finished telling Toph what had happened earlier that morning. They had walked almost to the edge of the iceberg when Katara asked,

"Why do you think Aang is so stupid?"

"All guys are. I've been asking the same question about Sokka for years." They laughed. They both knew Sokka was a bit of an idiot sometimes.

"Maybe some of Sokka wiped off on him…" Katara joked. They laughed again, then Katara sighed, realizing that joking about it was not making her problem go away.

"Don't worry," Toph said, sensing Katara's sadness, "It will work out. It always does." Katara smiled.

"Thanks Toph." They had just reached the edge of the iceberg when Katara suggested that they go see Appa. Toph was surprised that Appa was even at the South Pole. Appa licked them both affectionately before they sat with him, leaning on his legs. For what seemed like hours to Katara, they sat and talked about old times, reminiscing about their adventures all those years ago. Aang and Sokka eventually found them.

"There you are!" Sokka said. "See Aang, I told you they'd be here!"

"I was the one who said we should check by Appa." Aang said. Toph and Katara laughed. Sokka helped Toph stand up.

"You wanna go back to the palace." He asked her. Toph smiled at Katara and said,

"Yeah, lets go." And they walked away, Toph now clinging to his arm.

Aang sat next to Katara, but they both looked away from each other. Katara, lost in her memory, started humming the song from the ball that night all those years ago. Aang, recognizing the song, and somehow knew that Katara couldn't have forgotten that night. She must have dreamt about it as often as him. He looked over at her, and even form almost the back of her head could see the smile stretch across her face. She did still love him. He suddenly found himself more in love with her than ever before. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Before she could even open her mouth to speak, he closed the gap between their lips.


	7. Just a Dream?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_He closed the gap between their lips._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aang had finally kissed Katara, and not to his surprised, she kissed back. When they pulled apart, Aang started to talk,

"Katara, I-" Katara put her finger over his mouth and soon replaced it with her lips. They broke apart for air and they stared into each other's eyes. Aang stood and helped Katara up. She grabbed his arm the way Toph does and they walked back to the palace together.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shen knew instantly what had happened when he saw Katara holding Aang's arm with a, for once, sincere smile on her face. Before he could even mention to Sokka that they were even in the room, Toph said:

"Finally!"

"Finally, what?" Sokka asked, as confused as ever.

"Aang and Katara are together," she said, pointing a finger in their direction.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't see on ice!" Sokka yelled.

"I don't have to see to hear Katara's heart beating fast," Toph said. Katara and Aang walked over to the table. They ate dinner, nobody talking much about them being together. They didn't get much time to talk privately with their friends, everyone from the city was now constantly approaching Aang, thanking him personally. It was starting to get a little annoying. They finally all said their good-byes and good nights and went to bed, Aang sleeping in the guest room next to Katara's.

Katara awoke in the middle of the night, she had had the most amazing dream. Aang had returned to the South Pole and in one kiss, confessed that he still loved her. Her smiled faded into a frown, remembering it was only a dream. _It seemed so real_, she thought, beginning to cry into her hands. _It was all so real!_ She was so upset. How could her own mind a play a trick on her like this.

Little did she know, it was not a dream, and that Aang awoke to the sound of Katara's gentle sobbing. He crept into her room, her to occupied being sorry for herself to notice. He sat next to her and put an arm around her neck. Katara knew this was not Sokka or Shen's arm, but couldn't think of who's it could be. She finally looked up into the beautiful shining eyes of Aang. A soft smile spread across his face as he realized that Katara had stopped crying. She hugged him tight, and whispered pleadingly,

"Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't," he said, a reassuring tone lingering in his voice. She eventually fell asleep in his strong arms.

---------------------------------------------

Sorry that the chapters are so short, but I am currently failing history class... yeah... not fun...

---------------------------------------------

Free virtual pie for all the reviewers! it comes in all flavors, cherry, blueberry, even 3.14156!


End file.
